Steelbreaker's Recreation
by RedStripe
Summary: "A normal young geek is involved in an otherwise deadly crash between a school bus and a red and blue Peterbilt. Crash inspecters say that the main victim should have been killed, but miraculously survives. He is however, paralized." Chapter 1 Revised to be more descriptive and make a little more sense. - - Chapter four lightly edited and spell-checked. - -
1. Chapter 1: Life of Robert

**Chapter One: Life of Robert**

* * *

**Author's Note #1: I do not own Transformers or any other brand name mentioned in this story. Only the Original Characters who appear in them.**

******~ - ~ - ~ - **Legend - ~ - ~ - ~

This is a human talking

_This is a human thinking_

**This is a Cybertronian speaking**

=|This is comlink/radio speech|=

* * *

I woke up at the sound of someone calling my name.

"Time to get up, Rob!"

I roll to my right, facing the door.

"I'm up!" I reply.

It's Tuesday. Nothing special. I lay there in my bed, passing time.

Five minutes later, I finally decide to get up.

I change out of my Pajamas into dark gray jeans, a black T-shirt with a headphone pattern and a hoodie with the Quick Silver logo on it. I put my glasses on, which have a flame design etched into them, colored black on a gray background. Then I reached over the of my bed and unplugged my Nintendo 3DS.

Turning my 3DS on as I head into the hallway, I run a check list through my head to make sure I have everything I need from my room.

Satisfied with my results of having everything, I go into the kitchen and grab the box of Froot-Loops cereal, a carton of milk along with a bowl and a spoon and sit down at the table to eat it while listening to the morning news on the TV.

After finishing my cereal, I put the dishes and food away before grabbing my backpack from the Game Room, a section of the living room which I use the most. Taking my backpack to the kitchen, I open it, pull out my lunch kit and put the sandwich mom made me in it, along with some granola bars. Sticking my lunch kit back in my backpack, I put it by the door and grab my Skullcandy headphones off my computer in the Game Room.

Checking the time, I find that it's 7:27 AM. Seeing this, I look out the porch window to see the bus coming down the North road, aproaching mine. So I walk over to my mom, who is at the coffee table on her laptop in front of the TV and give her a hug.

"Love you, see you after school." I say.

"Love you too, bye-bye." She replies.

"Bye-bye." I respond.

Then I head for the door and go outside. I look to my right around the house to see the bus halfway down the road. I break into a run, and bolt down the rocky driveway, meeting up with the bus on the gravel road just as it stops and opens the door. I look at him and wait for him to nod before continuing to run across the road and climb up into the flat-nose bus.

"Good morning." The bus driver greets.

"Good morning." I greet. I walk down to the very back of the bus,and sit down in the second last seat to the right.

As I sit down, the bus door closes and I pull out my MP3 player and turn it on. I plug my headphones in and start the random bunch of music my brother got me, which consists of Iron Maiden, Metallica, AC/DC and some Lynard Skynard as well.

Half an hour later, the bus reaches a small town to pick up more students. I get up and head three seat up and on the left side of the bus. The elementary kids get off before the Middle and High-School students start getting on. Eventually I see the kids I have sit with get on. He gets to where I am and tries to make me sit on the window side. I get out and make him go on the outside of the seat. He reluctantly goes in, and I explain why he had to get the window spot after sitting down.

"I'm grade 9, dude. You're grade 6. I get off before you do because the bus route, so it makes more sense if you're on the out of the the bus while I'm by the hallway. Plus, you seem to be incapable of keeping your legs out of the hallway, so there's a better reason if you need it."

"Yeah, whatever." He replies.

I pull out my 3DS and start my Transformers prime game. One it's booted, I go into the multiplayer mode to fight with the AI, and randomize the characters to be in the battle.

I start out as Starscream, fighting Soundwave, Megatron and Dreadwing in the Energon Mine. The battle starts, I transform and head straight for Megatron who is on my right. He fires 4 shots at me before transforming and attempting to use his vehicle attack on me. But I was faster. I perform a successful vehicle attack on him.

**"No!"** he yells, as I send him into a pit below.

Dreadwing attempts to side swipe me with his vehicle attack, but I barely escape.

I transform and turn backwards, flying the way I just came. Soundwave flies past me as I do so, heading for Dreadwing. Megatron respawns and heads for Dreadwing. I fly around and go after Soundwave. I transform and charge my missiles, only to find that Dreadwing has thrown him into the same pit I knocked Megatron into.

Megatron comes up from behind me, turns me around and punches me in the face, then delivers and uppercut to my chin and punches me in the chest. This sends me into the outer pit. Soundwave groundbriges, transforms and heads for Dreadwing. I respawn with 4/5 of my health.

Dreadwing transforms and flies around me.

**"Deal with me!"** I taunt as I charge up and fire four missiles at him. All of which miss. I transform and try to catch him, but he flies right in front of me. I transform and land on the center platform.

**"Deal with me!"** I repeat as I charge up and fire four more missiles at Dreadwing. Once again, they all miss, smashing into the outer wall. Soundwave flies past me and smashes a box of Energon, recovering some of his health as I transform and fly towards Megatron. I use my vehicle attack on him, knocking him to the floor. I land beside him and wait him to get up.

He gets up and tries to get away, but he couldn't. I claw him with my left arm, then punch him with a charged right fist, sending Megatron off the platform. Soundwave sends Dreadwing down the pit. Megatron groundbriges behind me, and Dreadwing opposite of him. I transform and turn towards Megatron, but he rushes me and uses his vehicle attack on me. I'm knocked backwards into the pit. Just as Megatron hits me, Soundwave shoots him and he's knocked to the ground.

**"AaaaaAaaaahh!"** I scream as I fall down the pit. Megatron gets up and heads straight for me as I groundbridge back onto the battlefield. Dreadwing flies overhead. I swipe at Megatron with my left servo, but he jumps and tries to punch me in the head. I put up my shield and he glances off it. I slash him with my left servo, jump and then dive at him with my arms crossed. He crashes to the ground. I swipe at Megatron again, but before I can finish my combo, Soundwave flips upside down and tornado's at me in the air. I fall to the ground. Megatron upper cuts Dreadwing into the air, then slams his fist into Dreadwing's chest as he comes down.

I pick myself up, transform and go after Soundwave. Soundwave charges up and shoots Megatron. He faces me and charges up again. But before Soundwave can shoot, I vehicle attack and X slash him in the chest. Dreadwing goes after me, but I go over him as I knock Soundwave into the outer pit.

I transform and had to the inner platform to check for Energon containers to regain some health. There are none, but there is a box of Synthetic Energon used for upgrading attack for a short period of time. Looking at my Charge meter I see it's only half full, so I transform and smash the box, grabbing the spherical container and consuming it. Just as I smash that box, an Energon box spawns beside me. I walk over and smash the box with a left slash and pick up the cube and consume it just as my projectile sensors go off.

I put up my shield and nothing happens. I turn it off and turn to my right to see Megatron punching Soundwave as Dreadwing flies past me. I fly towards Soundwave, who just got up.

**"Out!"**I Yell as I vehicle attack him with an X-slash.

I see Dreadwing fly over me. Following where he's going, I see Megatron right beside me. I turn and slash him, then punch him in the back with a charged right fist. This sends him flying over the edge. Dreadwing transforms and tries to hit Megatron as he's falling, but I transform and go after him. He turns towards me as I try to slam into him with my alt mode. I miss and fly right past him. Transforming and charging my missiles, I turn around to see Soundwave shoot Dreadwing as Megatron flies past me.

**"Take this!"** I yell as I fire my four charged missiles at Soundwave, sending him over the edge. As I try to hit Dreadwing from the rear as he gets up, Megatron attempts a flying punch on me but misses. Dreadwing turns around and slams his giant gun onto my head, knocking me to the ground. I get up and turn on my shield. Running away, I turn to hit him, but he fires a charged shot at me.

**"AaaaaAaaah!"** I scream as Dreadwing's shot goes through my shield and hits me, knocking me to the ground. Megatron comes up behind Dreadwing, punches his back with his left fist, then slams him into the air with his right.

**"Aargh!"** Dreadwing yells as Megatron spins around and upper cuts him in the back.

**"Aarah!"** He yells again when Megatron jumps up and smashes Dreadwing down beside me.

I attempt to hit Megatron when he activates his Synthetic Energon Upgrade, shocking me.

**"Bow before Megatron!"** He yells as he charges past me and straight for Dreadwing who just got up. Dreadwing smashes Megatron to the ground. I slip past his falling body and slash Dreadwing, then transform and fly off as Megatron gets up and smashes Dreadwing in the face. I fly around and land on the center platform and turn around to face Megatron and Dreadwing.

Dreadwing is hitting Megatron with his cannon while Soundwave flies around behind them. I transform and head for Soundwave. I miss him. I turn around to see Megatron running towards Dreadwing who just groundbridged while Soundwave transforms and flies past my right. I turn around the get Soundwave when Dreadwing tries to hit me with his vehicle attack, but missing me altogether. Megatron flies underneath me with Soundwave way off to the outside of the map.

I fly over the center platform and turn around to see Soundwave shooting Megatron and Dreadwing away from him. I dive and come up behind him. With an accelerated X-slash I slam Soundwave into the ground, offlining him. Megatron is in my path, so I perform my main combo. Left slash, right slash, X-slash, jump and then dive at my opponent. My X-slash missed, but the force of the dive sent him into floor hard. Megatron transforms just as he hits the ground, turns and uses his vehicle attack on me. I hit the ground and he lands on his feet. He charges me as Dreadwing follows him.

I get up, turn, transform and fly away from him. Transforming again, I turn and charge my missiles. I lock onto Dreadwing and fire.

**"Victory!" **Megatron yells as he transforms and slams his body into mine, sending me into the outer pit.

**"AaaaAaaahh!"** I scream as I fall.

I groundbridge across the map from where I fell. Transforming, I rush over to Megatron and Dreadwing. Dreadwing transforms and tries to attack me with his vehicle attack, but I'm quicker, vehicle attacking with my X-slash, which makes him hit the ground and bounce off the platform.

**"No!"** he screams as he falls. I transform and head for the center platform. Noticing my full Synthetic Energon meter, I decide to go after whoever had the most health, who happens to be Megatron. I find myself being shot at, so I transform and fly around the entire map before landing on the center platform again. Megatron knocks Dreadwing a fair ways away. I go after Megatron and X-slash him with my vehicle attack. I ran off with my shield up and hoped for them both to come after me. And they did.

Dreadwing shot at me, and Megatron activated his temporary Synthetic Energon Upgrade again.

**"This world will be mine!"** He yells and he charges at me, knocking Dreadwing over.

**"All shall behold Starscream!"** I scream and start my own temporary upgrade and begin my special combo. I slash Megatron with my left servo, then caught Dreadwing with my right slash as well as Megatron. Dreadwing flew backwards, offline. Megatron is hit with another left and right slash, then, for the finally, I kicked him in the face with the heel of my right foot, offlining him.

**"Hahahahaha! I am the new leader!"** I taunted Megatron's lifeless body. then the match ended.

After a few more matches on Transformers Prime, we finely arrive at the high school.

I put my 3DS away as I wait for the bus to stop with my backpack in hand. The bus stops and I head into school.

The day goes by fairly quickly, starting with math learning about polynomials. Then Home Economics, cooking some mexican foods. Lunch starts at the end of class and I meet up with my buddy Nick and head to the computer room to watch some videos. I show him the newest MineCraft Snapshot containing Coal and Hay blocks, along with a couple other updates. Then its art, with us continuing our Pen and Ink unit, studying Chinese painting techniques. And finally ending with Language Arts, watching the movie Shrek for a fairy tale unit we're doing. School ends and I grab my backpack and head for the bus.

I get on the bus and play Transformers Prime untill I have get off the bus to switch to another one which will take me to the farm where I do my chores mile away from my house. Finishing the chores, I start on the mile-long walk home.

Some time later, I'm home. A white and light blue trailer serves as the house, a quanset across the yard and some barns off the the back of the lot, with feilds behind.

I head for the nearest barn and feed the cats calling for them as I go. bye the time I reach the barn, I have 2 cats and 6 kittens surrounding me, purring and meowing softly for food. I get in the barn and climb up onto the abandoned pig stalls, where I have some old wood and a shipping crate with cusions inside to serve as a house for them. On top of the crate is a metal pan from a grociery store for a food dish. I give them all a bowl of food, scratch each of them behind the ears and inform them of my love for cats, and head for the house.

In the house, I put my backpack down in the Game Room and get myself a pop from the fridge and sit down at my doorknob of a desktop to check my eMail. Nothing pops up, so I start watching random videos of RC cars and Transformers Prime Parodies.

Next thing I know, mom calls me for supper. I sit down and eat my supper, then go to bed and open up my 3DS, read FanFictions for an hour or so and go to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. It took me a month to finally decide to finish after writing the Transformer Prime battle. BTW, tell me if you think the last bit after needs to be lengthened, and I'll edit some more content in. ****When Reviewing, please give me something constructive if you want to see some particular thing happen. Also, I need help knowing what Genre this fits into. **

**Oh, and if you want to see your Transformer OC appear in my story, give me a PM telling me everything about them. Like their personality and stuff. Height, what they look like, all that stuff. I'm sure you get it. It'll be 3-5 more chapters before any Transformers are met in their true form. But please get your Character's holoform descriptions in by chapter 4 if they're medics. **

**Tell me what you think of my first FanFiction Story. I could really use help here to see what people want. All I have to go on right now is what I like, and for me, that's long chapters. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by the end of June. **

_**THIS STORY IS A SOME-WHAT CROSS-OVER OF CHARACTERS FROM BAY'S MOVIES, TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED. An Author Note chapter will explain who is from which verse later on.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Decepticon on the Run

**Chapter Two: Decepticon on the Run**

* * *

**Author's Note #1: I do not own Transformers or any other brand name mentioned in this story. Only the Original Characters who appear in them.**

******Author's Note #2: The game Airmech mentioned in this chapter is owned by Carbon Games, and is not mine. You can check it out at the Carbon Games website. If you end up liking the game, refer me by going to the referrals tab and typing Graystripe01 as your referal, but do it before lvl 3. Thank you very much if you do.  
Fittingly enough, Airmech is a Real Time Strategy game where you fly around as a transforming plane or helicopter, buying and placing units with the goal of destroying the opponent's base in mind. **

******Author's Note #3 This where things start to intertwine with other Transformers Series. The verses that will be merged for certain are Michael Bay's Movies, TF Prime, and TF Animated.**

******~ - ~ - ~ - **Legend - ~ - ~ - ~

This is a human talking

_This is a human thinking_

**This is a Cybertronian speaking**

=|This is comlink speech|=

="This is comlink/radio speach out loud"=

~ - ~ - ~ - **Who's Who - ~ - ~ - ~**

**Optimus Prime: TF Prime**

**BumbleBee: TF Prime (Beeps will be translated into Morse Code, with Subtitles)**

**WheelJack: TF Prime, but invents things**

**Arcee: TF Prime**

**Bulkhead: TF Prime**

**Jazz: Bay-Verse**

**Prowl: TF Animated**

**Ratchet: TF Prime**

**(The Wreckers/Roadbusters or who-ever, will be in here once I figure out their personalities. Along with Mirage. Que and Wheeljack will be two different mechs, but they'll both be scientists)**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a nice warm day in Diego Garcia, when two soldiers in a green dune buggy approached a totally out of place Peterbilt with an alternating paint job of red and blue flames. The figures approached the truck, and spoke to it.

"Optimus, we lost the Decepticon we were tracking, but have received news of another driving around the countryside of Alberta, Canada. If we are to catch it, we must groundbrige to them now."

The truck, apparently named 'Optimus,' replied to the men in military uniforms. **"Then we must roll out immediately." **

**="Ratchet, groudbridge Bulkhead, Lennox, Epps and I to the co-ordinates of the Decepticon signal in Alberta."=**

A few seconds later, a green swirl and a feeling of static in the air appeared behind the green buggy. The soldiers looked over their shoulder at the whirring sound it generating, and ran to the buggy, turned around and disappeared into the vortex of energy, followed by the Peterbilt. An engine came roaring in the distance, and a green custom 4X4 truck came ripping across the blazing desert, through the portal just before it closed, leaving the sand to fly through the air and settle on the ground.

* * *

I realize I'm just laying there, doing nothing. A few minutes later, I decide to look at my watch, laying on the bedside table, missing it's connecting strap. I'm shocked to see what time it is, or at least the fact that my early riser of a mom wasn't up yet.

6:00 AM. Hmm. I decide to be the first up and get on mom's laptop to play some games, as I didn't get the chance yesterday. Sitting upright, I feel around the side-table for my glasses. Once I found them, I put them on and stand on my feet, and start walking in the direction of the door, waving my hands infront of me to prevent mayself from running into my dresser.

My hand hits the door, and I put my hand to the doorknob, only to find it's not there. Running it sideways acroos the wood to find the edge, I step on something.

Looking down, I see nothing but black, so ignore the object, and move my hand up the edge of the door until I finally find the doorknob. I turn it slowy, hoping to keep it form sweaking, and the door shift downward slightly, indicating it's unlatched.

I swing it open and step over the cardboard box I have in front of my room, which was used to keep Thor out of my room when he was a kitten. Heading down the hall, my feet avoid the spots that shift and creak, and make it to the kitchen. That's when I notice it's dark out, and turn right into the Game Room, then left into the main living room, and sit on the couch behind the coffee table.

Then I remember the noise the computer makes when windows boots up, and go back to the Game Room to grab my head phones from my desktop, and turn back the way I came, when I notice a very intense green light off in the distance, far down the road the north road. It stays there for a few seconds before disappearing, and I faintly see headlights right after it closes, heading East. I almost say 'Odd' before realizing the time and catching myself before I speak out loud. My eyes follow the headlights breifly before I go and sit on the couch.

Back on the couch, I open the computer and turn it on, using the light from the screen to find plug my headphone into the appropriate port. The Windows 7 chime sounds in my ears as I put my headphones on, and logs onto my file on the laptop. Sitting there impatiently as my file loads and Skype starts, I look around th room in an attemp to see the time on wall-hung clock across the room, even though I knew I couldn't read it with my outdated glasses anyway. Skype finishes starting and I look at the screen as it signals it's ready to go.

I click on the little orange and yellow jet that looks a lot like an F-14. I look around the room once more for the time bofore coming to my senses and looking at the bottom right of the computer. But as my eyes drift across the room, I notice a pair of headlights fly down the road towards the house, going much faster then cars usually do out in the country. I take my headphones off and turn right around the coner, out the porch door ad stick my black shoes on in record time before flying out the outside door and bolting down the driveway as fast I could. I reach the center of the drive way when the cars high performance engine roars past, and I then see 3 pairs of headlights half a kilometer behind, going at similar speeds.

As they get closer, I look at the pattern of headlights as the three vehicals zip past. The first had a low-slung set of four headlights close together, more light foglights. The engine sound reminds me of the Bandito from Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas. The second pair of headlights I recognise as a semi-truck as the deep, heavy engine drives by. The third vehical looks a lots more like a typical vehical to be driving around, but much higher. I guess it must be a 4x4 set upo for off-roading. This one sounded more like the high-performance car, but deeper like the semi. I watch in confusion as the three continue on at perfectly illegal speeds, for a few seconds befgore shaking my head and brushing it off, a head back into the house.

My shoes come off with ease and I sit back on the couch to see my game started. I put my headphones on and look at the news for any new deals, the only thing of interest being the special Memorial Day merchandise. I look at the clock to see if I have enough time for a match. Seeing that it's 6:10 AM, I decide to go for it and open the 'Play' tab and look for some online matchs.

All the games on there are private, so I create my own Solo 1v3 game, but before I click the'Create Game' button, I remember to check my Hangar make sure I have the right loadout for my match. I change my loadout from my CTF team to my PvE loadout. And decide to change things up a bit. Instead of the F-14 Tomcat Striker, I decide to play as my Nexus Saucer Airmech. Then I go back and create my 1v3 solo game on the map dubbed as 'Simple.'

It starts, and I begin my preperation for battle by buying two Generators and three Money Makers. I place them in each in a socket once I pick them up from their instant building time thanks to the pre-game mode bonus. After placing them, I start spamming Longhorn tanks, giving them the 'Capture nearest outpost' command when I place them. I run of of money soon enough, so I transform into my tri-pod form and land beside my green Longhorns to wait for the pre-game to end, as I can't go far enough to destroy anything pre-game.

The timer counts down and ends, signaling the start of the match. I walk along side my Longhorns as the traverse over the hill to the first oupost. The neutral Jackels (armoured jeeps) start firing at my group of tanksas they come into range. I run around the outpost and fire at the Jackels behind, as my tanks take the front. The pesky neutrals are destroyed and the outpost is captured by the spawned soldiers. I set up some light defences for the outpost with a T99 Turret and put a Generator in the socket before healing my tanks and turning them towards the next outpost, adding a few to my force while I'm at it.

I lead my tanks to the outpost and start firing at the anti-infantry Gatty (gattling gun). It dies doing next to nothing to the medium armour of my tanks, built for the light armour of Infantry. The tanks spread themselves out and surround the outpost, destroying four neutral Jackels, two neutral T99's, another neutral Gatty, and some red opposing infantry, along with a red Armadillo (look a lot like a Shermen), while losing eleven of the fifteen tanks in the group. A wave of my spawned infantry finishes the job by capturing the oupost, as I heal my tanks and replace and replace the lost ones. After all that I level up, and I choose my Airmech's special ability of abducting opposing units. I obtain the credits needed and buy four T99s to gaur the outpost.

I abduct three neutral Longhorns along with a neutral Seeker, which is a anti-airmech unit that fires missiles from a tank chassis. They are added to my growing force and the AI continuosly attempt to take my outpost, so I build three more T99 turrets and place them in front of my tanks nd wait for the pests to come at me. The first is an expermental plane, the Neo, with main wings flat at the front and two small diagonal wings at 45* between the main tail and wings. With light armour, the seven T99's surrounding my central outpost take it out with ease. Thn along the Warthog. The beefiest Airmech in the game, which very closely resembles an A-10 Warthog with long, flat wings on the front and rear. The tails are on the ends of the rear wing, with the two engines inbetween and set before them. This Airmech manages to transform before exploding, not getting a chance to spin up it's massive gattling gun.

I set down five more Longhorns before I have the third Airmech attack. This one is a flying wing, closely resebling the B-2 Spirit. This is the Bomber. As the name suggests, this Airmech can drop bombs on grounded 'Mechs and units. It flies around the rear and starts slashing at a T99 with it's arms, which are the front of the wings in plane form. Dying as soon as it hits my T99, it's peices fly about as it explodes. At this, I put down five more Longhorns and decide to attack the outpost nearest their base. The massive swarm of 25 Longhorns and single Seeker make their way to the outpost, destroying a red Longorn, two Armadillos and two Jackels as they surround the building.

I go back to the central outpost and build five Ratchets, medical tanks with two arms that fold out of the sides. I grab one and place it behind the ling of tanks, and head back to grab the spaned infantry to capture the outpost. I place the four unit beside the building, and they enter it and hack the systems, placing it under my control. I grab and place the last four Ratchets and and build five T99s to defend the base with the tanks. The enemy Airmechs are frantically trying to recapture the outpost, which is only ten legnths on a Longhorn away from their base. I add 10 more longhorns and replace 5 destroyed ones before sending them to the base after countless deaths of the opposing Airmechs. The force of 35 Longhorns is just too much for the measly two T99's defending their base, and I win the match in ten minutes. I collect my reward before leaving the won game and playing another match before mom wakes up at 6:30 AM and I let her have the computer.

I walk over and get on my desktop to check my eMail. I'm greeted with an update from HobbyKing, some project ideas from instructable and a comment notifacation from Flipnote Hatena, which surprised me to no end, because I've been inactive on the website for over a year. Checking it out, I find a thank you for the work I've done on Flipnote Hatena. I remember that Hatena will be shutting down the Flipnote section of their website on May 31st, and set to contact my friends on the website to inform them of my gauranteed presence on Flipnote Studio 3D.

After I finish that, I find that it's 7:00 AM. So I shut my monitor and speakers off before going to the pantry and grabbing a bow of Mini-Wheats instead of Froot-Loops because I felt like being different. I collect the Sandwhich mom made me for lunch and stick it in my lunchkit, along with a couple of granola bars, because I didn't eat all three the day before. I go to my room and grab my other two 3DS games; Mario Kart 7 and Star Fox 64 and put them in my backpack along with the charger. I come to my senses and wonder why I just did that. I ignore it, and move on. My lunchkit goes in my backpack, I check for my pen and MP3, grab my headphones put them around my neck.

Checking a nearby clock, I see that it's 7:20 AM, and my mind goes to the odd sight I witnessed earlier that morning as I open my 3DS and go to the internet to check for my favorite FanFictions. I walk to the South window to see if I could spot any of the vehicals I saw earlier, but give up when I realize that there's a line of trees in my way of seeing the southern and western roads. I give up and shake my head, muttering my idiocy of forgetting about the trees. The page finishes loading on my 3DS as I walk back to the Game Room, and my search comes up with none of my favorite fanfics.

"Music it is, then." I say to my self as I look out the West window, searching for the bus. Looking over at the clock, it says 7:26 AM. I walk over to my mom and give her a hug with my usual good-byes for the day.

"See you after school, love you, bye." I say while I grab my backpack in the kitchen.

"Bye-bye." I hear her say as I open and head out the door.

"Bye-bye." is my responce and the door is pulled close by my hand. I put my shoes on, head out the door and put on my backpack. I see the bus caming down the North road as I walk down the driveway. I watch it as I walk, and it' half-way down the road when the driveway ends and I stop. Then I notice something odd on the road. Looking down in front of me, I find some massive tire imprints in the road. The tracks go at least a half an inche into the ground, pressed down by something extremly heavy.

"Well... what the heck? Those were'nt there when I walked home, and nothing bigger then an F-150 went down the road yesterday... had to be those speeding people from earlier this morning. But, that semi wasn't even hauling anything, and that's the heaviest vehical of the four. Weird." I say to myself. Then something big and yellow blocks my vision, slightly catching me off gaurd.

I look up to see the bus, and wait for the driver to give me the signal to cross the road. He signals, and I cross, almost tripping on the rut in the gravel road. As I board the bus, I ask the driver about the ruts.

"Good morning, Rob." he greets.

"Good morning, Gord. Hey, what's with these ruts?" I ask him

"I don't know, but they sure have been messing with my steering." he responds, annoyed.

"Huh. I saw one odd sight this morning. Saw a car fly down the road going at least a hundred hour, followed by what looked like a buggy, a semi and a really jacked up 4x4 this morning. Had to have been the semi, because it was the heaviest. The weird part is that the semi wasn't even hauling a trailer." I say, leaving out the weird green glow.

"Hmm. Hope they're all brough in for speeding, but I dought it out here. Now go sit down." he orders.

"Yeah. Well... yeah." is my pitiful reponce as I go sit down and turn on my music. The bus turns left and picks up a kid from the closest house to mine, then turns around and continues down the road my house is on, heading South. We approach the first intersection after the one we just came off when we all see a red Audi R8 fly just a meter in front of the bus, going at a good hundred-fifty miles per hour.

_Who the hell drives a super car out here on gravel roads?! _Then I realize what it was.

"Holy crap! That's the first car that went ripping down the road this morning!" I say out loud to myself. The bus crosses the road, and we continue the drive down the road. I look out my window to see a buggy with the same headlight pattern from earlier rip down the road after the bus crosses.

"There's somethin' fishy going on here." I tell myself, trying to figure what's going on. The bus stop at the next intersection, and we all look around for more crazy drivers. Seeing none, the Gord starts crossing the road, but then guns the engine to go as fast as it can. We're all whipped into the back of our seats, and I catch something in the corner of my eye as my head its the seat. To my right I see a red and blue semi screaming towards us. I spot a green 4x4 just behind, braking hurridly. Then the truck applies its' brakes, the tires lock and it slides towards the bus as it tries to avoid a collision.

_We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it, we're gonna - make it! _

"OH SHIT!" I yell as the truck comes straight at the bus. No, straight at me.

* * *

******Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I thought it would build a little more suspense and interest in the story if I dropped the chapter there. This chpter certainly got finished a lot faster then expected, hopefully I can keep my motivation up, for the sake of you guys and the story. Thank you for reading, at this rate, the next chapter will be done by the first weekend of June. As for the cliffhanger, just know that I hate them too, but I also understand their reason.**

******If you do try out Airmech, don't forget to refer me if you like it. **

******I've decided to scrap the id********ea of having other people's OC Transformers in this 'Fic. I'll have my hands full figuring out the original charaters, never mind other people's. Sorry about that.**

**Tell me what you think of my first FanFiction Story. I could really use help here to see what people want. All I have to go on right now is what I like, and for me, that's long chapters.**

_**THIS STORY IS A SOME-WHAT CROSS-OVER OF CHARACTERS FROM BAY'S MOVIES, TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED. An Author Note chapter will explain who is from which verse later on.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Motionless

**Chapter Three: Motionless**

* * *

**Author's Note #1: I do not own Transformers or any other brand name mentioned in this story. Only the Original Characters who appear in them.**

******Author's Note #2: The game Airmech mentioned in this story is owned by Carbon Games, and is not mine. You can check it out at the Carbon Games website. If you end up liking the game, refer me by going to the referrals tab and typing Graystripe01 as your referal, but do it before lvl 3. Thank you very much if you do.  
Fittingly enough, Airmech is a Real Time Strategy game where you fly around as a transforming plane or helicopter, buying and placing units with the goal of destroying the opponent's base in mind. **

******Author's Note #3 This where things start to intertwine with other Transformers Series. The verses that will be merged for certain are Michael Bay's Movies, TF Prime, and TF Animated.**

******~ - ~ - ~ - **Legend - ~ - ~ - ~

This is a human talking

_This is a human thinking_

**This is a Cybertronian speaking**

=|This is comlink speech|=

="This is comlink/radio speach out loud"=

~ - ~ - ~ - **Who's Who - ~ - ~ - ~**

**Optimus Prime: TF Prime**

**BumbleBee: TF Prime (Beeps will be translated into Morse Code, with Subtitles)**

**WheelJack: TF Prime, but invents things**

**Arcee: TF Prime**

**Bulkhead: TF Prime**

**Jazz: Movie-Verse**

**Prowl: TF Animated**

**Ratchet: TF Prime**

**Ironhide: Movie-Verse**

**(The Wreckers/Roadbusters or who-ever, will be in here once I figure out their personalities. Along with Mirage. Que and Wheeljack will be two different mechs, but they'll both be scientists)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"There's somethin' fishy going on here." I tell myself, trying to figure what's going on. The bus stop at the next intersection, and we all look around for more crazy drivers. Seeing none, the Gord starts crossing the road, but then guns the engine to go as fast as it can. We're all whipped into the back of our seats, and I catch something in the corner of my eye as my head its the seat. To my right I see a red and blue semi screaming towards us. I spot a green 4x4 just behind, braking hurridly. Then the truck applies its' brakes, the tires lock and it slides towards the bus as it tries to avoid a collision.

_We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it, we're gonna - make it! _

"OH SHIT!" I yell as the truck comes straight at the bus. No, straight at me.

* * *

Everything goes into slow motion, I turn my body to the right, facing the window, and the silver grill of the truck was all I saw before the window went white. My arm was in the straps of my backpack from me leaning around the seat to see the cars go by. I manage to bring my arm up in front of my face before the glass hits me, then I'm winded by an immense force, pushing the seat up into me. I feel something soft below me, and realize it's the seat across the isle.

Now I'm upside-down, crashing into something that's not there. Glass. It breaks, and I'm flying throught the air, with the seats behind me.

I'm Upside-right again, and I watch the bus flip onto it's side as the truck tips onto its side, sliding behind the bus, which is bent in a sharp U around my spot.

As hard as it was to breath before, my lungs must be flat now as I hit the ground, sliding across the ground before the seat catches the ground and I'm in the air once more. My weight's on the seat from across the isle again when the other one flies past my head on my way back into the air.

With the ground on the roof of my vision, I realize everyone else is seeing the same thing as both the truck and the bus are on their roofs, sliding towards me.

My head jerks to the back of my neck when the seat finds the ground the second time. The yellow blur of a bus is parallel to the road, pivoting where the engine is, while the truck is spinning on the very top of it's cab.

The sight slides up my view, replaced by blue. My body is weightless now, and I pull my head forward as the cusioned metal scrapes the ground, turning its weight to the left.

I find myself spun 180 degrees, and coming to a stop, watching the other vehicals do the same. The bus is stuck on its drivers side, underside facing the center of the road. The truck, too, is on it's drivers side, with the pionts between the edge of the hood and front of the roof facing the middle of the gravel road. I notice a green 4x4 stopped inbetween the crumpled bus and hardly dented semi.

The rocks flying through the air suddenly pick up their pace, and time is brought back to normal. I lay my head down, and the last thing I see before blacking out from a sudden wave of immense pain, is the truck grow arms and legs, maybe even a head. _I don't know, everything is so blurry, and nothing makes sense. Hmm... I'm tired._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I don't really know what to do with the story after the crash QUITE yet, but I'm getting there.**

******If you do try out Airmech, don't forget to refer me if you like it. **

******I've decided to scrap the id********ea of having other people's OC Transformers in this 'Fic. I'll have my hands full figuring out the original charaters, never mind other people's. Sorry about that.**

**Tell me what you think of my first FanFiction Story. I could really use help here to see what people want. All I have to go on right now is what I like, and for me, that's long chapters.**

_**THIS STORY IS A SOME-WHAT CROSS-OVER OF CHARACTERS FROM BAY'S MOVIES, TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED. An Author Note chapter will explain who is from which verse later on.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Resurrection

**Chapter Three: The Resurrection**

* * *

**Author's Note #1: I do not own Transformers or any other brand name mentioned in this story. Only the Original Characters who appear in them.**

******Author's Note #2: The game Airmech mentioned in this story is owned by Carbon Games, and is not mine. You can check it out at the Carbon Games website. If you end up liking the game, refer me by going to the referrals tab and typing Graystripe01 as your referal, but do it before lvl 3. Thank you very much if you do.  
Fittingly enough, Airmech is a Real Time Strategy game where you fly around as a transforming plane or helicopter, buying and placing units with the goal of destroying the opponent's base in mind. **

******Author's Note #3: The verses that will be merged for certain are Michael Bay's Movies, TF Prime, and TF Animated.**

******Author's Note 4: The combat robot mentioned in the chapter is the BattleBot Nightmare. Google "BattleBot Nightmare" to see and under stand what he looks like.**

******Author's Note 5: Google Axial EXO Terra Buggy if you are confused as to what the RC car looks like.**

******~ - ~ - ~ - **Legend - ~ - ~ - ~

This is a human talking

_This is a human thinking_

**This is a Cybertronian speaking**

=|This is comlink speech|=

="This is comlink/radio speach out loud"=

~ - ~ - ~ - **Who's Who - ~ - ~ - ~**

**Optimus Prime: TF Prime**

**Ultra Magnus: TF Prime**

**BumbleBee: TF Prime (Beeps will be in Morse Code, with Subtitles)**

**WheelJack: TF Prime, but invents things**

**Arcee: TF Prime**

**Bulkhead: TF Prime**

**Jazz: Movie-Verse**

**Prowl: TF Animated**

**Ratchet: TF Prime**

**Ironhide: Movie-Verse**

**Smokescreen: TF Prime**

**(The Wreckers/Roadbusters or who-ever, will be in here once I figure out their personalities. Along with Mirage. Que and Wheeljack will be two different mechs, but they'll both be scientists)**

* * *

I awake with lights shining in my eyes. It takes me a moment to register that the amount of light hurts my eyes, and I close them again, letting them adjust to the brightness before reopening them. Once fully able able to see, I find myself staring at a white ceiling far above my head with silver marks all over it, reminisent of a circuit board.

I move my head to look around, or at least try. I try again, but my head won't move. Instead, I attempt to move my arm, only to find that it won't move either. Then I realize that I can't move at all. And worse yet, unable to feel my body. My whole body feels numb, but not numb like my foot when it 'falls asleep,' but numb like nothingness. I'm reminded of static on an old T.V. with no input. Laying there, useless, I try to figure out what happened, and more importantly, what's going on.

_Last I remember before this was a crash. A bus crash with a truck. A big red and blue truck. _

_The truck! It did something, just before I blacked out! It, like... exploded or something... Oh my god! I hope everyone on the bus is okay! ...Well they must be okay, I was launched from the thing and I'm still alive, so-_

I'm interrupted by the sound of a door opening. A really heavy door.

**"Optimus, I found another one!" **A young voice exclaimed.

_Optimus? Where have I heard that before?_

**"Another one?!" **A very deep, baritone voice questioned with a hint of shock.

_That voice sounds familiar..._

**"Yes, this one is a hound." **The first voice replied.

_That one too, but vaguely._

**"A hound?! But there's only one hound in existence, and he's a Decepticon!" **An experienced voiced exclaimed.

_Wait, I know that one too._

**"Yeah, but this one has an Autobot logo on it." **The young voice pointed out.

_Autobot? What... what the hell was an Autobot again? I know that from somewhere..._

There was some loud, rythemus banging on the ground, as if someone were walking. Then it stopped.

**"That's immpossible. Megatron killed all the hounds at the beginning of the war, and only one is known to exist." **The experienced voice pondered, and there was some shuffling and a bit of scraping.

_Megatron? You mean a magnatron? Like... from a microwave?_

The loud steps start again, heading for me. I see a flash of white and red paint cover the ceiling before the darkness sweeps over me once more.

* * *

I awake to the sound of someone speaking to me.

**"Pisssst. Hey, hey, are you awake?" **A young, fuzzy voice sounds near my left ear.

Silence for a couple minutes, and it starts again, this time I hear it better.

**"Pisssssssst. Hey, wake up. I need to know something." **This time I can register what the voice said, but immediately forget..

I try speaking, and surprizingly enough, I can.

**"Ugh... eeeuhh, wow. Wait... what?"**

**"I need to know something." **The feminan voice repeats, seemingly glad to know I'm awake.

**"Like what?" **I respond, wondering who she was.

**"Where are we?" **The young girl asks the all-important question.

**"That's something I'd like to know myself. At what I see now, I'd say a really freaking big hospital." **I reply with a questioning tone.

**"I-"**

We sit there in silence for a minute, before she finishes her sentence.

**"What's a hospital?"**

I was startled.

_How could someone **not** know what a hospital is?_

**"Really? Care center? Medical bay? Organic repair shop! Hahahahaha!" **I laugh at myself for coming up with such a stupid idea.

**"Organic repair shop? So that's what a hospital is. Hmmm. Catch the name of anyone around here?"**

**"Ummm... one guy came running in saying they found 'another one,' whatever that means. The first guy he talked to was someone he referred to as 'Optimus,' whoever that is." **I reply, singaling out the name. If I culd've move my hands, I would've made air quotes.

**"Optimus?! As in Optimus Prime?"**

**"I... I guess so. I don't know where I am, what's going on, I don't know what day it is. All I know right now is that I can't move anything. Not even my eyes."**

**"Oh my, that's... I didn't kn-..."**

...

...

I can't hear. Then blackness sweeps over me again.

* * *

When I come to my senses once more, I'm just sitting in a land of white. Up, down, left right. White. I'm just floating there.

_I wonder if this is heaven. Is it heaven? Can't be, then I'd be able to have anything. Hmm._

I try wishing for my Axial EXO Terra Buggy to appear.

_..._

I thought about how much fun I've been having since I got it on Friday.

_...nothing._

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings starting to change. The endless white began to create depth, with light shades. A fuzzy outline of something green appeared at my feet. It became clearer, then I felt smething in my left hand. Looking down, I recognise it immediately.

_A rc radio transmitter? Whaaat...? _

Then something else appeared in my other hand.

_Red brick? No... it's plastic._

Then wires grew out the end of the rectangle, along with a white sticker with a maple leaf on it.

_Lithium Polymer battery? Wait, that means-_

I look down at my feet to see a green buggy, a replica of the RC car I bought a few days ago.

_My buggy! Wait... maybe I'd be able to see Nightmare!_

I wish for Nightmare to appear, and a black and silver splotch appears in the distance. I try to move toward it, but I find myself unable to move my feet from their place on the non-existent ground.

_Ugh. Hmm... maybe I can drive my buggy over to it. _

I crouch down and pull the side panel of the buggy off, putting the clips on the spoiler of the EXO Terra. I then put the battery in through where the windsheild would be, and strap it down, putting my fingers through the side. Once the LiPo is secured, I turn the rciever on, put the panel back on and plug the battery into my EXO's power cord.

It makes its radio connection chime, and the buggy starts to nudge forward. I'm about to stand up, when a black tire stops an inche away from my buggy.

Looking up, I come face-to-face with a big silver claw, bolted to a large silver circle. Leaning slightly to my left, I see that the disc has holes cut into it, in a very intracate pattern. A cylinder is coming out of the center, connecting to a thin black plate of metal. My gaze follows the plate, to where something connects to the plate; another plate. Then I stagger back in shock as the object turns to it's left, allowing me to see it's form from the side.

_Ni-Nightmare._

I stare in shock at the object, which closely resembles a pizza cutter, with wheels on extended arms.

_This IS heaven!_

The combat robot turns to its right, and the wheels extend down, popping the combot into the air. Then they fold underneath the arm as the center of the arm opens to let tire tire through. The bottom of the arm comes down by the tire while the whorle arm bends. As the arms folds the disc is flipped sideways and swings to the rear. The rear of Nightmare pulls part and grows arms, then a head. The newly fromed humanoid robot stands on the wheels, and what was the bottom of the arm appears to be acting as a toe.

The newly formed figure turned to its left and faced me. Then it spoke.

**"Robert, you have been resurrected." It stated.**

"...what?" I reply, confused and baffled.

**"In the crash wth Optimus Prime, you were killed. Optimus Prime saved you, by replacing your heart."**

"Optimus Prime?! So, Cybertron is real?!"

**"Affirmative."**

"So if he was the overweight truck that ran into the bus... who were the 4x4 and red Audi R8? The buggy was probably a team of Nest soldiers, correct?"

Two plates above the metal figures eyes, or... optics, I guess, blocked part of the eyes-slash-optics, as if squinting at me. **"How do you know of this information?"**

"The Transformers movies, shows, etcetera. Ever heard of them?"

**"Ah, yes, I forgot about those. Nevermind that then. Answering you're question, yes, That was Optimus, the 4x4 was Bulkhead, and the sports car was a Decepticon named DeadEnd, if memory serves me correct."**

"I see... wait! You said Optimus replaced my heart. But... with what?"

**"A spark."**

My eyes, widen, and the metal figure charges into me, but instead of being pushed back, I'm sucked forward, my eye's fuzz out, I feel my legs and arms get heavier. I collaps to the ground in pain, then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I find myself laying on my back. But, with a very awkward feeling. I roll to my right, and I stop with a _clink_.

**"...the frag?" **

I sit up, and to my annoyence, I here more _clinks_, now accompnied by the wirring of gears and small motors.

**"OK, what the heck?"**

I look down to see a blanket over my body. I move my arm, hearing more wirring and the sound of metal gears meshing.

**"Woah." **A metallic smile appears on my face. Instinctually I start looking for a screwdriver. I see one on the the medical table beside me, and grab it. I bring it to my right arm and start unscrewing the bolts, laying thm on the table. The thick metal plate, which I assumed to be armour, reveiled another layor of metal, with much smaller bolts. I look at the table and see no other screwdrivers, but I notice a part that slid out slightly when I pulled my metal finger over it. Sliding across it, I expect to see a different bit inside, but instead the tip of the screwdriver folds into itself, and a much smaller bit replaces the previous one. I compare it to the bolts on my arm, and test it.

**"Perfect fit."**

I start pulling screws off like crazy, and by the time I finally mange to pull the side of my lower arm off, there's a good 20 or more screws laying on the table. I pull it off completely and set it beside my armour peice. I look at the inside of my arm, and become fasinated by the shear amount of moving parts inside. I move my fingers, and I'm rewarded with a dance of levers, pulleys and hydrualics.

**"Epic." **I breath, loving how complicated my arm is.

**"He'd make a good medic, Optimus. What do you say?" **A loud voice booms as it did before in my odd dream, and I look up to see a red and white robot with blue eyes looking at me.

**"Whatever he prefers, Ratchet." **Another voice replies, and a Red/blue ot appears, towering above Ratchet.

I decide to answer my own opinion, out of turn or not.

**"If it means I get to play with stuff like this, I'm in!" **I say excitedly, pointing at my arm. I catch a glimpse of a white, red and green robot smiling at me, as if he wanted me to be a part of something I should thourghouly think about before joining.

**"I admire his enthusiasm. Hopefully he follows orders with the same energy." **A large blue robot stated in a commanding tone, glancing at the white one.

**"Then it is settled. The new recruit will be a medic with Ratchet when needed, but will act mainly as a soldier, with combat and medical training. While we're on the subject, we need to give the mech a name." **Adressing me, the red and blue robot, who I obviously recognise as Optimus Prime, asks me for a name. **"What do you wish for a name, soldier?"**

That's when I start thinking aloud. **"Well, I'd say Nightmare, because that seems to be my vehical form, but that's unoriginal. So... what does Nightmare do? He smashes everythng, or be smashed himself. He broke Biohazards 1/4 inche titanium armour... Titanium Breaker? No, that sounds stupid..."**

A small blue robot who looked more like a girl starts smiling, and maybe even giggling at my thoughts.

**"Hmmm... How about SteelBreaker? I like that, that fits well." **I decide proudly as I pull the large disc off my back and start spinning it at a low speed.

**"NEST Team, welcome our newest recruit, SteelBreaker." **Optimus Prime declares, and there are cheers throughout the hangar.

**"Welcome to the team, kid." **The white bot congratulates.

**"Yeah, new recruit!" **Exclaims a blue robot with yellow and white stripes.

* * *

**I'M SO DAMN SORRY! That took WAAAAAY too long to updated. This chapter should have been posted months ago. I guess you can thank my obession with Absol and Lavender Town soundtracks for this chapter. o_0 I'll try to be a more responsible author from now on. Please forgive me people. I'm a jerk.**

_******READ THIS: THE STORY WILL BE SET UP LIKE TRANSFORMERS PRIME, WITH THE DECEPTICONS ON THE NEMISIS, TEAM PRIME HIDING IN A BASE, EXCEPT IT WILL BE CALLED NEST INSTEAD OF TEAM PRIME, THERE'S NO GALLOWAY, ONLY AGENT FOWLER. THE NEST MEMBERS WILL BE WITH TEAM PRIME WITH BOTH OPTIMUS AND WILLIAM LENNOX LEADING.**_

******If you do try out Airmech, don't forget to refer me if you like it. **

******I've decided to scrap the id********ea of having other people's OC Transformers in this 'Fic, minus some exceptions. I'll have my hands full figuring out the original charaters, never mind other people's. Sorry about that.**

**Tell me what you think of my first FanFiction Story. I could really use help here to see what people want. All I have to go on right now is what I like, and for me, that's long chapters.**

_**THIS STORY IS A SOME-WHAT CROSS-OVER OF CHARACTERS FROM BAY'S MOVIES, TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED. An Author Note chapter will explain who is from which verse later on.**_


	5. Chapter 5: First Battle Training

**Chapter Four: First Battle Training**

* * *

**Author's Note #1: I do not own Transformers or any other brand name mentioned in this story. Only the Original Characters who appear in them.**

******Author's Note #2: The game Airmech mentioned in this story is owned by Carbon Games, and is not mine. You can check it out at the Carbon Games website. If you end up liking the game, refer me by going to the referrals tab and typing Graystripe01 as your referal, but do it before lvl 3. Thank you very much if you do.  
Fittingly enough, Airmech is a Real Time Strategy game where you fly around as a transforming plane or helicopter, buying and placing units with the goal of destroying the opponent's base in mind. **

******Author's Note #3: The verses that will be merged for certain are Michael Bay's Movies, TF Prime, and TF Animated.**

******Author's Note 4: My OC's vehical mode is the BattleBot Nightmare. Google "BattleBots Nightmare" to see and understand what he looks like.**

******~ - ~ - ~ - **Legend - ~ - ~ - ~

This is a human talking

_This is a human thinking_

**This is a Cybertronian speaking**

=|This is comlink speech|=

="This is comlink/radio speach out loud"=

~ - ~ - ~ - **Who's Who - ~ - ~ - ~**

**Optimus Prime: TF Prime**

**Ultra Magnus: TF Prime**

**BumbleBee: TF Prime (Beeps will be in Morse Code, with Subtitles)**

**WheelJack: TF Prime, but invents things**

**Arcee: TF Prime**

**Bulkhead: TF Prime**

**Jazz: Movie-Verse**

**Prowl: TF Animated**

**Ratchet: TF Prime**

**Ironhide: Movie-Verse**

**Smokescreen: TF Prime**

**(The Wreckers/Roadbusters or who-ever, will be in here once I figure out their personalities. Along with Mirage. Que and Wheeljack will be two different mechs, but they'll both be scientists)**

* * *

**"Thanks everyone. I'm honoured to be a part of your team, Optimus." **

**"You are welcome, it was the least I could do." **The big red and blue rovbot replies.

**"What do you mean by that?" **I ask. A big, Bulky Green robot starts to reply when Optimus Prime cuts him off.

**"That is a conversation for another time. Right now, we must get your training started. Ultra Magnus, you take over." **Optimus Orders as he turns around and walks off to a computer connected to a giant screen, looking over its display.

**"Affirmative. Soldier, your training starts right now, with learning how to avoid and counter attacks. Come with me. Wheeljack, follow." **The big blue robot orders, and turns towards a hallway.

**"You got it." **The white, red and green robot replies, and follows Ultra Magnus. I chase after them, doing a hard log to keep up with them.

**"Seeing as you were previously a human, I should inform you of the terminology Cybertronians use. What you would call blood, is known as Energon to us. Our 'hearts' are 'Sparks', and our party is the AutoBots. We fight the Decepticons, who wish to rule the world." **

Of course I already knew this stuff, but with my knowledge of Ultra Magnus being a second-in-command to Optimus Prime, I figured it would be better to keep from challenging him. Especially seeing as I'm literally at the bottom of the chain of command.

**"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying, soldier?" **Ultra Manus asks, totally catching me off gaurd. I jolt at his words, and immediately reply with **"Yes, sir!"**

**"Hmm. Then what did I just say?" **H asks all to known question one asks when someone isn't paying attention. I quickly come up with a random answer, hoping that he'd just said it.

**"That your home planet's name is Cybertron...?" **I state, knowing that if he said it earlier, I'd be in toruble. If he hadn't said it at all, however, I was in for a heap of explainations.

He just stares at me, making me wait to see if I'd do something. I just do my best to keep up with him, focusing on not tripping and staring into his optics.

**"Correct." **He says, still staring at me. I try to keep my face straight after the releif of pressure, and thankfully he looks away just before I let out the air in my lungs. No... tanks, or... whatever. Compressed air, I'll call it.

**"Here is the training room. Here is where we will be training you. I chose Wheeljack as your mentor because of the simularies your fighting styles will have, considering your weapons. Now, I want you to try and get onto my shoulder. I will be deflecting you. Go." **That's all he says, and gets into a battle stance. I Cdecide to try and run between his legs and climb his back.

Putting my plan into action, run for his left foot, and then sidestep in between his feet. Magnus attempts to kick me with his left as I did this, but only hit air. I jump as I as I can onto his leg, reaching where the bend in it was.

Then I had an idea. I remembered that there's a tendon at the back of legs, at least with humans there are. After a quick search, I find a cable that pulled the leg up when he took a step. I punched it, and he fell to the ground as I expected. Ultra Magnus catches himself and lands on his fists, and by that time I'm halfway up his back. Then he did something I didn't anticipate, and It cost me the spar.

The Blue AutoBot rolled onto his back, pinning me down before I could reach his shoulder. Thus I lost, and was now supporting god knows how many tons of living metal. Wait, make that Primus, not God.

**"Well done, but you must anticipate everything your enemy might do in battle. I could've just flung you off by standing up, however that wouldn't have been as effective as crushing you." **The SIC advisies as he gets off me.

I nod my head, and he instructs m to try once more. This time I start out the same way. However, Istop when he goes to kick me. I latch onto his foot and jump for his left arm as he tries to grab me with his right. Grappling onto his elbow, my next move is to jump for his chest. Once again, I forgot about everything he could've done, and he whips his arm upwards. I lose my grip and fly into the air, as I'm about to hit the roof I'm snagged out of the air by a giant hand, and realize that he'd gotten me, again. He brings me up to his face, and I look down in defeat.

**"Same as before, try to predict everything your enemy could do, and act accordingly. Go!" **He yells suddenly, and throws me at the ground. With little time to react, I barely manage to land before I hit the ground. I quickly stand up and turn around to see a giant foot rushing towards me from above. I roll out of the way, and he slams the ground right beside me. Acting swiftly, I jump onto the side of his leg at the joint once more. I think of what he could do, and find that either of his arms could grab me, or he could clack his knees together.

Realizing the third option was his action, I swung around to the back of his leg as the knees hit eachother with great force. I smack the cable again, and he falls down. My feet push me forwards to the center of his back, and he goes to stand up, then he flips forwards.

In the air now, I find that he decided to front flip. I catch onto his back again and as he comes out of the flip landing on his feet, I let go. As a result I'm flung upwards. He bends down as he aborbs the motion, and I miss his head enitirly. He stands up and I land on the roof upside-down. I push off the ceiling with my legs and land square on his face as he looks up. Surprized, Ultra Magnus stumbles backwards and trips, falling to the ground. As he does so, his his falls out from under me, and I land on his shoulder.

**"Haha!" **I yell triumfantly, and get of his shoulder.

**"Well done. Wheeljack, you take over. I'll be back in the main room." **Ultra Magnus compliments, then leaves the room.

**"Well... That was a lot like Shadow of the Colosses. That was fun." **I mutter to myself.

**"What's Shadow of the Colosses?" **Wheeljack asks.

**"A game, you have to kill different types of giants. Never did finish that game... hmmm." **I reply, then wonder if I should try and nab an emulater or something to play it.

**"I see. Well, enough chat. I'm gonna teach you some moves I think might help you with what you were just doing." **Wheeljack states.

After what felt like several hours of going through and acting out some of the weirdet acrobatics I've ever seen, Wheeljack calls it quits for the day and staes he's low on Energon. He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder, then we head back to the room where I first woke up.

Once we get there, Everyone's just sitting around doing whatever. Optimus was still where he was last time, Ratchet was at a similar station, and Ultra Magnus was no-where to be seen. All the other AutoBots are just sitting around, waiting for omething to happen. hat's when I notice that there are humans here as well.

On an elevated spot beside Ratchet was a lounge for humans, and it looked like there were quarters and a kitchen behind a door in the corner. Sitting on a couch were three teenagers. An older boy who looked to be around 18 was playing video games with a 14-ish year old girl. Then there was a young boy playing on a laptop. He must be around 12.

**"Looks like I'll fit right in with the human side of things." **It thought out loud.

**"What was that?" **Wheeljack asks me, then followed my gaze. **"Oh, yeah. How old are you, anyway?" **He asked.

**"Sixteen. Well... a couple days, now. Hahaha." **I replied, realizing I'm now living my life in a new body.

"Sixteen? Wow, you didn't look sixteen when Optimus brought you in. Of course, it was kinda hard to tell, considering the shape youn were in." I Look down to see the young boy with the laptop looking at me.

I jumped off Wheeljack's shoulder, doing a roll when I hit the ground to avoid damage, stopping just behind the couch. **"That's what everyone said, minus the injury part. Hahaha I was always looked at as if I were 12. But nope, I'm sixteen, and then watch everyone's shocked faces . Too funny."**

"I see. So why did you choose that as your form?" The young boy asks. My expression twists into one of confusion.

**"What do you mean?"** This made no sense. I didn't choose a form.

"Well, when Ratchet patched your brain into the circuitry of the protoform, you imediately took on a form. We all found it peculier when we saw what your choice of weapon was."

**"Patched my brain? Did I die?"** Now I'm scared that my friends and family think I'm dead.

"Almost. I don't know the details, ask Optimus." He replies, shrugging.

**"Hmm."** I make a mental note to ask Prime later when we both get the chance.

"So, what is your form, again?"

**"I honestly don't know. You said something about my weapon..."** I reach to my back and pull the disc off my back. Seeing it in front of me, I realize what my vehical mode was.

**"Oh, that's Nightmare's weapon. Nightmare is a BattleBots. Google BatteBots Nightmare on your laptop." **

Seemling out his own curiosity, the kid searches up Nightmare and is met with pictures of a black and silver robot.

"Hahaha, it looks like a glorified pizza cutter!" He remarks.

**"That's pretty much what it is. Although it was more inspired by bucket wheel excavators then pizza cutters."** I point out a picture of a bucket wheel excavator.

"I see. What's the purpose of it?"

**"Well, BattleBots is a radio control vehical combat competition. There hasn't been a running competition since 2011, but the countless videos of the aired TV show from 2000 to 2002 live on."**

"Looks like fun. Not sure if there'd be much use of the vehical form in a battle with Decepticons... but I'm sure Optimus Prime could find something for you to do."

**"Hmm. Yeah, now that I think about it, it would be kind of useless... hahaha"** I feel stupid now. Useless even, but I'm sure I'd be a help in some way.

**"So SteelBreaker, how good are you with computers and mechanics?"** Ratchet asks, interupting our conversation.

**"I don't know much at all. Everthing I know of computers is pointless stuff like chaning graphics and random scripts. Nothing useful, I'm sure." **I reply, guessing that he's trying to gain a ground on my experience with computers.

**"And mechanics?" **He asks again.

**"Grade 9 education. Basic levers and such. I have a hobbygrade remote control car."**

**"Hmmm... well, we'll get started tomorrow."** Ratchet says, then turns towards Optimus and relayys wha he just learned.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night, SteelBreaker." he says, getting up and about to leave the room.

**"Good night, uhh..."** I find myself at a loss fo a name withour using my existing transformers knowldge.

"Raff. I'm Raff. She's Miko, and that's Jack." He says pointing to the teens on the couch.

**"Thank you. Good night, Raff."**

He nods his head and exits the room, headed for what i assume to be a bedroom of sorts. With no idea of the buildings layout, I could only guess.

**"I think we should all take a tip from Raff and rest for the night. Alright, to your quarters everyone. SteelBreaker, follow Jack. He'll show you to the guest room. That's where you'll stay until we get you your own quarters."** Optimus prime says. Everyone gets up and goes down various hallways. I stand behind the couch as Jack and Miko shut down the game and go to bed. I follow Jack ino the wall where Raff went, take a right and down a hallway behind the kitchen. We turn left and one door down he stops.

"This is my room. That one there is the guest room you'll stay in tonight." Jack says, pointing four doors down. If his was one, mine was four.

**"OK, good night, Jack."** I say, understanding the location of my room.

"Good night, Steel." He nods back, and enters his room.

Walking down to mine, I open the door and find a neat yet dusty room behind it. **"Well... they don't get guests often. Hahahaha." **I shake the sheets and everything out before laying on top of the sheets, figuring it would be pointless for me to sleep underneath them.

After shifting a couple of times, I find it uncomforable to stay on the bed. My bodyplates keep catching the fabric, so I eventually got fed up with it and slept on the carpeted floor instead. At least the short-fibered carpet didn't snag as much.

* * *

**For those of you who have Nintendo 3DS's, I'll be on Flipnote Studio World or whatever as "Graystripe". One of the first things I'll post will be an animation of SteelBreaker's transformation. It will then be turned into a video and bbe uploaded to my Youube channel, "Graystripe000". Just so that you all know. Flipnote Studio 3D is said to be coming out in August. Hopefully I'll have the video out in september.**

**Also, I'm working on a Pokemon story, which explains the reason for my slower work on this story. I'll try to pick up on activity a little more for you guys.**

_******READ THIS: THE STORY WILL BE SET UP LIKE TRANSFORMERS PRIME, WITH THE DECEPTICONS ON THE NEMISIS, TEAM PRIME HIDING IN A BASE, EXCEPT IT WILL BE CALLED NEST INSTEAD OF TEAM PRIME, THERE'S NO GALLOWAY, ONLY AGENT FOWLER. THE NEST MEMBERS WILL BE WITH TEAM PRIME WITH BOTH OPTIMUS AND WILLIAM LENNOX LEADING.**_

******If you do try out Airmech, don't forget to refer me if you like it. **

******I've decided to scrap the id********ea of having other people's OC Transformers in this 'Fic, minus some exceptions. I'll have my hands full figuring out the original charaters, never mind other people's. Sorry about that.**

**Tell me what you think of my first FanFiction Story. I could really use help here to see what people want. All I have to go on right now is what I like, and for me, that's long chapters.**

_**THIS STORY IS A SOME-WHAT CROSS-OVER OF CHARACTERS FROM BAY'S MOVIES, TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED. An Author Note chapter will explain who is from which verse later on.**_


End file.
